


Pink Panties

by anyrei, tfw_cas



Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, First Kiss, Kink, M/M, Panties, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Cas stumbles over Dean’s underwear kinkIf you read this anywhere that is not ao3 this content was stolen without the author's consent! Pls don't support thieves! Read this on ao3!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558915
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	Pink Panties

**Day 18: Pink Panties**

The sound of  _ The Way You Look Tonight _ by Frank Sinatra filled the bunker’s library as Cas pushed himself up on his toes to hang decorations on the tree. Since he had no idea what to decorate the tree with, and the bunker’s storage room had an alarming lack of christmas decorations, he just hung up random items he had found around their home. 

Like one of Dean’s socks, with a weird sentence printed under it about a Dobby that was free. It was strange, but then again he had never claimed he would understand humanity. Or Dean, to be precise.

He gave the tree a critical once over before he shook his head. It just wasn’t colorful enough.

He had a dark sock hanging over the branches, a wrench, the hose Dean used to wash his car was wrapped around the trunk, and a few more silver spare parts of some of the old cars had found their way into the tree. 

It just wasn’t festive enough. He needed to look for something bright and colorful. Maybe a fabric. And he needed to be quick, because he knew it wouldn’t take long for Sam and Dean to come back from their errand run. He wanted the christmas surprise to be ready by then.

So he went to Dean’s room and searched all his drawers for something he could use. When he felt something soft and satiny under his fingertips, he tilted his head and pulled it out from under Dean’s boxershorts. It was lacy pink female underwear.

Cas frowned and wondered why this was in Dean’s drawer. Although Dean had many casual sexual encounters with women over the years he had known him, he had never brought a woman to the bunker. So why was there underwear in Dean’s drawer?

Inspecting the contents of the drawer even further, he found even more panties in different colors, and with a different amount of fabric. 

Although he would probably never crack the secret of Dean’s female underwear stash, he at least had found the perfect items to decorate the christmas tree. Those panties were exactly what he needed to give the tree a splash of color and happiness.

So he grabbed them all and returned to the christmas tree in the library, before he distributed them evenly on the twigs. 

He braced his hands to his sides and admired his work, when he heard the bunker door opening. Finally! He was already so excited, and hoped his friends would enjoy the surprise.

Dean came down the stairs first, eyes widening when he spotted the array of objects among the branches. He put his hands on his hips and laughed heartily. “Nice decorations, Cas, very imaginative,” he said, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

He ran his hand over the hose, adjusting it slightly as he did, then chuckled as he straightened the wrench. The sound caught in his throat, however, when he noticed one of the pairs of panties. It seemed like he wanted to say something about them, but Sam appeared next to him, and Dean quickly turned away, his face redder than Santa’s outfit.

“Hey Cas, looks like you’ve been busy,” Sam said. “I love what you’ve done with the tree.”

"Thank you," Cas beamed at them. "It wasn't easy to find colorful items to decorate the tree and make it more festive. There was nothing I could use in the storeroom, so I had to get creative."

Sam laughed as he examined each one of the objects, and when he saw the first pair of panties - a nice blue colour - he turned and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Cas. “Where’d you get these? I’m pretty sure I would have remembered seeing these lying around.”

"I got them from Dean's room. Although I'm not sure how they ended up there since the two of you never bring any women here." Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean. "It's... a mystery."

Dean made a kind of choking sound, before he said, “They’re trophies. You know… I’ve collected them over the years. And Cas, it’s not cool to go through other people’s drawers without asking. Really not cool.”

“Trophies, really?” Sam asked, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “You mean you’ve been collecting these from women you’ve slept with?”

Something about the way Sam asked that question suggested to Cas that he didn’t believe Dean’s explanation.

Cas felt bad for putting Dean in a situation he obviously felt uncomfortable with. The panties being a trophy obviously seemed to be a lie. "I don't know, Sam. I think that is a perfect, reasonable explanation. And we all know how much Dean loves women and sexual intercourse. Of course he wants to remember his encounters."

“Uh… yeah.” Dean shifted his feet, and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “You know I’m a real ladies man, Sammy.”

Sam placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder and smiled at him. “Sure… ladies man. Well, you’ve got a nice collection of  _ trophies _ there, Dean.”

“Thanks?” Dean said, then turned to Cas. “Glad you could brighten the tree with the memories of my sexual conquests.”

Dean’s voice was almost squeaky, as if he was forcing the words out, and he looked as if he might be sick.

"Well you always seemed to be proud of them," Cas murmured, feeling a familiar pull on his heart that he tried to ignore. "But they are beautiful and very colorful. I think they look great up there."

“Yeah… yeah, they look really great. Perfect.” Dean’s words were encouraging, but the tone of his voice was saying something very different.

Cas tried to make him feel better. He gave him a soft smile and said, “You have great taste.”

Sam looked between them for a few moments, before making a face that Cas couldn’t quite decipher. “Well, I’m gonna go do something… somewhere else.”

Sam made a hasty exit towards the bedrooms, and Dean sighed in relief.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas looked at the ground. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I had no idea they were a secret.”

“I’m not ashamed of them, or anything,” Dean said, a little defensively. “But next time you should ask, before you go rootin’ around in another persons’ drawers.”

Cas nodded before tilting his head. His voice was soft when he asked, “So, why do you really have all of those?”

Dean didn’t speak for a few moments; he seemed to be debating with himself how he should answer. Eventually he said, almost in a whisper, “they’re mine.”

Cas tilted his head in confusion. “I know. They were in your drawer.”

“Mine. As in, I wear them.”

Cas stared at Dean as he tried to process the information. His mind conjured Dean wearing those colorful panties and… stopped.

He had no idea how much time went by before he blinked and words came out of his mouth. Words, that his brain hadn’t approved of beforehand. His voice was breathless, cracking even, “I really want to see you in those.”

Dean’s eyes widened, then he gave him a soft smile. “Yeah?” He asked, his voice also breathless, and deeper than normal. “What color?”

Cas licked over his suddenly dry lips. “The pink ones.” He reached over to the tree and grabbed the satiny and lacy pink panties, carefully holding them out to Dean.

Dean took them, running his fingers over the fabric in a way that made Cas’s heart beat faster. He wanted those fingers touching him like that. 

“Good choice,” Dean said, before taking Cas’s hand and tugging him in the direction of the bedrooms.

Cas was excited. His heart was hammering in his chest and he couldn’t believe Dean was really showing him… He really needed to stop conjuring those images in his mind if he wanted to prevent another incident with his brain shutting down.

Dean closed and locked the door behind them when they reached his bedroom as Cas tried to steady his breathing. “Thank you.”

Dean went over to the bed, sat down, and quickly removed his boots and socks. When he was done, he stood back up and made eye contact with Cas, before unzipping his jeans and sliding them down his legs, kicking them off once they reached his ankles. Never once breaking eye contact, he then did the same with his boxer shorts. 

Picking up the panties from where he’d laid them on the bed, Dean slowly pulled them on, until they were all the way up. 

Castiel forgot how to breathe. All he could do was stare at Dean, watching how the soft fabric was hugging Dean’s erection. He swallowed, trying to think, but his mind was empty. Only his instincts were left as he walked towards Dean. 

He sank to his knees in front of Dean and looked up at him, before he bit down on his own lower lip and touched Dean over the fabric. “Dean… you look breathtaking.”

Dean let out a gasp at Cas’s touch, and when he spoke his voice was trembling. “Fuck, Cas. Seeing you on your knees like that, it makes me feel… oh fuck.”

Cas leaned forward and pressed a kiss on top of the tented silk. “Makes you feel what?” Cas asked, kissing the lace right next to his right leg.

“Feel… ohhhh. H-higher,” Dean groaned.

Castiel loved the way he was affecting Dean. The sounds of pleasure coming from his friend made him hard in his own pants. He groaned as he mouthed over Dean’s silky clad girth, experimenting with pressure on different areas on Dean’s cock, trying to find out where he was most sensitive. He wondered if Dean could feel his stubble through the thin fabric of his panties.

He felt Dean’s hand in his hair, tugging slightly as he increased the pressure on Dean’s cock. 

“You don’t know how many times I-I’ve imagined this…” Dean moaned in pleasure.

Cas gasped in surprise and he looked up at Dean, never stopping to caress his erection over the panties with his mouth. He had not expected to hear this, and the implication of what that meant made his heart almost jump out of his chest. “Dean,” he groaned as he softly bit Dean’s girth. “I want you. I want to make you happy.”

Dean gazed down at him, with an expression of what Cas could only describe as awe. “Me too angel, me too.”

Cas's whole body shuddered at Dean calling him ‘angel’. He used his hands to caress Dean's balls over the fabric before he gently pulled the fabric down. Not much. Just to reveal Dean's cock. He needed to feel it without the fabric in between. 

Cas licked over his own lips and wrapped his lips around the shaft, gently starting to suck him down.

“Oh god, just like that.” Dean moaned again as he thrust forward slightly, his cock sliding deeper into Cas’s mouth.

Cas's fingers grabbed Dean's tight ass, rubbing his thumb over the silky fabric that was still half covering Dean's skin. He pushed him closer, hoping to encourage the rocking movement of Dean's thrust into his mouth. 

Dean apparently got the hint, and with his hands in Cas’s hair he began to rock forward and back rhythmically. His legs were shaking, and he was making the most obscene sounds.

Cas used his tongue to lick and suck him, toying with the head and slit, enjoying how he had Dean basically in his hands. He loved that Dean trusted him with this. Not only letting him see him in those panties, but also trusting him with his pleasure. 

When Dean finally succumbed to his pleasure and Cas had swallowed down the proof of his ecstasy, he carefully let go of him and looked up. "Dean," his voice sounded rough. "I think you should show me a different color on you every day until christmas."

“I… yeah, okay. We’ll have to get them out of the tree first though,” Dean chuckled, helping Cas to his feet and pulling him in for a kiss. 

Dean swallowed the soft whimper falling from Cas's lips, a sound he hadn't known he could make. Dean was reducing him to his basic instincts with just the touch of his lips. "Maybe," he breathed out, carding his fingers through Dean's hair. "Maybe we should exchange them for real tree decoration?"

“I dunno, I kinda like the car parts and the hose. It’s very… us.” Dean’s hands had slid out of Cas’s hair and down over his torso, and he was now unzipping Cas’s pants with one hand while pulling his shirt free of the waistband with the other.

Cas's breathing hitched when he realized what Dean was doing. "That's true... but without the panties it looks less colorful, and I think we will need all of those back, because they have a higher purpose," Cas groaned as Dean pushed the shirt from his shoulders.

“Maybe we could get some balls… I mean baubles,” Dean murmured, as he began to kiss down Cas’s neck and chest, stopping at his nipple and flicking it with his tongue.

Cas gasped and closed his eyes, trying to keep standing upright, even though his knees felt weak. "Yessss, that would be hot... I mean good."

Dean continued travelling lower, stopping at his navel to kiss around it before dropping to his knees as Cas had done, and sliding his pants and underwear down until they were around his thighs.

“Jingle bells,” he said, kissing the tip of Cas’s cock. 

Cas smiled down at him, breathing a lot harder now. He was already incredibly aroused from what he had done with Dean. Feeling Dean's lips on him felt impossibly good. "Dean... I don't know how long... You're very... hot."

Dean took Cas’s shaft in his hand and licked a stripe up the underside of it, then took as much of it into his mouth as he could manage. 

An ardent moan left his lips as Dean used his other hand to caress his balls. "Dean, I want to make a reference about ball handler, although I'm not sure a sports metaphor would work here." If he had needed proof of his brain not functioning anymore – there it was.

Dean didn’t reply; he was currently occupied with the task of making Cas feel as good as Dean had done moments before. He was doing something with his tongue that almost made Cas see stars.

He knew he couldn't hold back any longer. His fingers grabbed Dean's hair, holding him in place as he gasped, "Dean. I'm..." He couldn't finish the sentence. Dean's clever tongue pushed him over the edge, and wiped all conscious thoughts from his mind for the third time this evening.

Dean didn’t let up until Cas was spent, swallowing down everything Cas gave him. He finally pulled off Cas’s cock once it began to soften, gazing up at Cas through his eyelashes. 

“What color do you want me to wear tomorrow,” he asked, getting back to his feet.

"The red one... I want to suck some marks to your hip bone, seeing if I can match the color." His instincts were clearly still in control of Cas's mouth. He smiled at Dean. "And I think you need a new pair for christmas, if I counted correctly."

“Red… ho ho ho,” Dean laughed, as he slapped his own ass playfully. “And new Christmas panties will be awesome.”

"I consider pulling down your new panties as unwrapping my christmas gift," Cas pressed a soft and lingering kiss to Dean's lips. "And we should really buy some decorations for the tree. Your pink panties can't go up there anymore."

And that was okay. Ultimately, those panties had a different task to ensure a jovial christmas time.


End file.
